


Dirty Talk

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: Mulder loves the way Scully talks.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

It’s not exactly that he didn’t expect it.  More that he never had any evidence one way or the other—it’s not as though she would talk that way when they were working, after all.  But whether or not he expected it, he certainly likes it.

The words themselves are a turn-on,  of course: the way she tells him what she wants to do to him and what she wants him to do to her, lets him know how he’s making her feel.  Her language in the bedroom is both very colorful and very precise, and sometimes he gets hard just from hearing her talk.  But it’s not only that.  He likes that she’s open with him in this way, holding nothing back; they’re comfortable enough together now that she never seems the slightest bit inhibited when it’s just the two of them.  And he likes knowing that he brings this out in her, that she shows him this side of herself that you wouldn’t suspect if you were watching her write up case reports, that he can—and he knows because she tells him in no uncertain terms—make her feel this good.  He likes the sound of the words in her voice, moaned out vowels and short sharp consonants.

“Never would have guessed you had such a filthy mouth, Scully,” he teases her one night.

“Shut the fuck up, Mulder,” she says.  But she’s smiling, and her body is pressed up against his.


End file.
